1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, 3D film, a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus using a 3D film, a 3D film and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the recent development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic devices are being developed and provided. A case in point is display apparatuses such as TVs.
In particular, 3D display apparatuses from which users could view 3D images are recently being provided. There are two kinds of 3D display apparatuses. These two kinds of apparatuses glasses type and non-glasses type, depending on whether or not 3D image viewing glasses are used.
A shutter glasses type of display apparatus is an example of a glasses type system. Shutter glasses type relate to a method where a left eye image and a right eye image are output alternately, in an interlocked manner. When a user is wearing 3D glasses, left and right shutter glasses are alternately opened and closed so that the user can experience a three-dimensional sensation.
A non-glasses system is also called an autostereoscopic system. While displaying multiview images that have been shifted spatially, a non-glasses type of 3D display apparatus uses the Parallax Barrier method illustrated in FIG. 1a or the Lenticular Lens method illustrated in FIG. 1b, such that a light which corresponds to another multiview image is projected to the left eye and right eye of the user, thereby enabling the user to experience a three-dimensional effect.
The Parallax Barrier method illustrated in FIG. 1a has a structure where a portion where light penetrates and a portion where light is absorbed are repeatedly disposed, wherein an active parallax barrier is a liquid crystal panel provided such that the portion where light is absorbed may change into a portion that transmits light depending on whether or not a voltage is applied.
The Lenticular Lens method illustrated in FIG. 1b is a structure where multiview images are created according to refraction angles of the lenticular lens, wherein a birefringence lens called polarization activated microlens (PAM) is applied to change 2D to 3D. In this structure, whether or not a lens exists changes according to the direction of polarization. That is, when a lens exists, it is activated as a lenticular lens in order to embody 3D functions, and when the lens disappears, light is transmitted like in a general film and 2D functions are provided.
However, the active parallax barrier method requires a plurality of thin layers provided above an LCD panel for liquid crystal orientation and for applying voltage, and thus problems such as color variation, brightness deterioration, and deterioration of viewing angle characteristics etc. occur. Furthermore, since the parallax barrier has a portion that absorbs light, the brightness of the screen would also deteriorate.
In addition, in the active lenticular lens method, since the polarization activated microlens film and LC switch are disposed on an LCD panel, a deterioration of image quality occurs, and the structure becomes complicated because a PAM and LC switch have to be additionally deposited, resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs.